Arc's infinite possibilities
by Anonymous4.O
Summary: Inspired by "Arcs of the multiverse" and "Into the Arc-Hive". An infinity of worlds, and infinity of universes, an infinity of dimensions. Everything has, is and will happen. A room was created to show a glimpse of those infinite possibilities, based on a single person: Jaune Arc. Reaction story, rated M to be safe.


**Arc's infinite possibilities**

Chapter 1: Welcome to the show.

**A/N: Hello everyone, welcome to my new story, or rather stories. The concept of this type of fanfiction is to take some characters, here some cast from RWBY, and make them react to a lot of possible variation of themselves. Like the stories that inspired it ('Arcs of the Multiverse' and 'Into the Arc-Hive'), this collection of stories will focus on Jaune Arc. So be prepared as this is literally random ideas land, full of humour (At least I try…), tragedy, adventure, psychological moments (again, I try…), and drama… There is not any defining genre really, just me having fun and hoping you guys have fun. Inspirations, no matter the media or fanfiction, will be stated before the start of the chapter so that you can check the original source if you want. Unless there is none and it comes from my mind, of course.**

**Also, I will state two important points: While I will bring more characters to 'react' to the stories, keep in mind that there will **_**never**_** come a time where Jaune Arc himself will be brought here. The reason for that will be explained when the main cast is here (RWBY and NPR) next chapter, so be patient and don't review or PM me to ask why he isn't there.**

**Secondly: I doubt I really need to say that, but since this is a reaction type of story, I will assume you know the show and the characters. Reading this will sound weird for you if not since I am not going to go into great description of their appearance and what happened in their life unless one of their reaction is tied to it. For example: Yang getting pissed of seeing someone abandon their child because that's what her mother did. In short: this is a fanfiction that can NOT be read without knowledge of the show. Either that or you just don't care enough about the show itself and just want to see what I can cook up, both works for me!**

**Another thing to note: Like 'Arcs of the Multiverse', some chapters will be the continuation of a previous one, even if other stories are between them. Sometimes because I think they deserve it, sometimes might be if you request it enough, and sometimes because I just love the original source. Either way, it will be written when I feel like it. This reaction fanfic is made for fun, and to get rid of many stories plaguing my mind.**

**Lastly: I took a Beta reader to help me! Geezorbee is now here to correct most spelling errors (nobody is perfect, so no need to get angry if they are still one or two mistakes) and to offer ideas. So thanks to him for the help.**

**Now that that is said: Have fun reading! ^^**

Disclaimer: Yes, I only own my imagination, and yes, this will be the only disclaimer of this story because I often forget to put them. And because one should be enough.

**Inspiration: N.A**

(…)

A room came to be. Was it by the whim of a god, mankind's imagination or a bored author with lots of stories in his head? No one knows, and no one probably cares as the room is empty. But that wouldn't do, so the room became something more: The walls became black, a cinema screen was placed on it, and several foggy, vaguely chair-shaped, objects appeared. A bit better, isn't it? But it still lacks purpose, and it lacks some form of life in it. As such, a ball of light shone in the middle of the room, and from the light, a human shape came out. A man of average size, with hair the colour of fire and eyes that seemed made of amber, appeared from it.

"Why, thank you for the nice presentation Creator. Why am I naked, though?" As soon as the unnamed being asked this, clothes appeared on his body. A sky-blue sweater opened on an amber T-shirt, and blue jeans with dark blue combat boots covered his body.

"Ok, that's convenient. Now what?" Life was here, now purpose must be given.

**The screen lit up, and words appeared on it: [Jaune Arc's infinite possibilities].**

The nameless person nodded, and he felt the presence of his creator receding as he merely observed the room.

"Fine then, I suppose I can work with that. Now time to start this show." With a wave of his hand, three other balls of light appeared, one red in colour and the others pink. When the orbs of light disappeared, three humans were in their place: two girls and one boy. A red-haired mistralian champion with green eyes, an orange-haired bundle of energy with aqua eyes, and a black-haired teen with a lock of magenta hair on his left side, and matching eyes. Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren respectively. The nameless watched in amusement, as they looked around in confusion before becoming guarded when they noticed him. He just waved cheerfully at them. "Hello there, how's it going?"

"I'm feeling great!" Nora was unsurprisingly the first to answer, though she still was ready for action.

"Who are you?" Pyrrha asked warily. After all, they just got somehow teleported inside a weird room with someone they had never met. And said person, no matter how cheerful his greeting, had a presence that radiated power.

"Me?" The nameless man asked, pointing at himself. "I'm the guy that brought you here."

"And where is _here_?" She asked again.

"A room." He answered as if he was stating the obvious to a clueless child. Ironic, considering he just got created, and annoying for the ones on the receiving end.

"And can you tell us where this room is, apart from a building?" Ren asked calmly.

"I can." The nameless answered with an amused smirk on his face. Messing with people was starting to be one of his favourite things. The NPR of team JNPR, however, easily kept their calm. They could recognise when someone was harmlessly messing with them, after all one of their friends is Yang Xiao-Long. But they also grew worried since their leader, Jaune Arc, isn't here.

"I'm sorry, but if you aren't going to tell us where we are, may you tell us why we are here?"

"I may indeed, as that was in fact the reason for me being created. Take a seat, it will take a while." As he finished, he sat down on a dark gold armchair that appeared out of the nowhere. And to their surprise it also levitated. Their surprise only grew when they approached the foggy chairs only for four of them to turn into very familiar chairs.

"Is that our dorm's chairs? Awesome! How did it do that?" Nora asked excitedly.

"They transform into what you find the most comfortable to sit on. Based on that, I guess you guys must really love your dorm… Anyways, explanation!" He waited until they all sat down. "To begin with; where are you? In a special room. Where is the room? No idea. But definitely not in a building."

"What do you mean?" Ren asked in confusion.

"What do you know about the multiverse theory?" The nameless man asked seriously. The students shared confused glances before Ren answered for them.

"It is the idea that there are multiples realities, or universes, outside our own. Universes where we may or may not exist, and where each big or small differences can exist compared to ours, offering an infinity of possible universes."

"Basically, yeah. An infinite number of worlds in an infinite number of universes in an infinite number of dimensions, offering an infinite amount of possibilities. Everything has, is and will happen. Hell, just me bringing you there is just another world created. Normally you would be at school and live your life as huntsmen- and huntresses-in-training, but since my creator decided to bring you here… Well there you are."

"Wait, are you telling us that the one who created this room is a god?" Ren asked sceptically, causing their host to snort.

"The answer to that is yes and no. In this world, he is similar to a god. In another, a barely intelligent insect. In another, he is writing a fanfiction out of this very moment. All you need to know, is that he has both complete power over us, and none at the same time."

"I'm lost." Admitted Nora, a sentiment shared by her friends.

"I know. Confusing, right? Just remember that everyone is real, and that everything is possible. Don't try to think too deeply into the multiverse theory, it's more likely to give you a headache than anything. So, back to business: You are in a room in another dimension, with me now?" They nodded slowly, still trying to wrap their heads around the facts thrown at them. "Now for why you were brought here. You see the big screen?" Another round of nods. "It will show you some of the many versions of Jaune Arc in the multiverse."

"Seriously? We will get to see other versions of our fearless leader? Awesome!" Nora cheered.

"I wouldn't cheer too much if I were you. Remember what I told you about the multiverse." The nameless being warned.

"What do you mean?" Nora asked, tilting her head.

"It means…" Ren started sombrely. "That while we might see Jaune living peacefully, or as a hero, we will also see versions of him suffering, or as a mad man. Right?" That brought Nora's mood down, worry flashing across her face.

"Unfortunately, yes. I generally don't get to choose what the screen show, my role is more to give explanations, and to keep the peace in the room if needed. Most of the time the worlds will play at random, but sometimes there will be follow-ups of a particular world. I might even be able to show you what happened in a world we already saw, but no promises."

"Can we leave?" Pyrrha asked, her tone revealing her worry.

"The one who created this room, is interested in your reactions to the different worlds you will see. That is the reason you are here. You can leave, but the exit will only appear to you once you have seen at least one world. There would be no use in bringing you here if you left immediately afterwards now, is there? You are not prisoners, Ms. Nikos, but guests." The unnamed being responded comfortingly.

"I can see your point." She agreed in relief.

"Good. Now, I must warn you that other people will be brought randomly later on. The only exception is team RWBY, who will appear after this first world." They nodded in understanding. "Well then: Let's get this started."

**The lights dimmed as the screen lit up, showing a big arena surrounded by elevated seats for the spectators and two entrances beneath those in opposite directions. The arena was recognized by Pyrrha.**

"That's the arena I won the youth division of the Mistral regional tournament." The champion stated.

"Yes! We'll get to see you break some legs!" Nora cheered, a psychotic grin etched onto her face.

"I didn't go that far." She smiled at Nora's antics.

**From one of the entrances came Pyrrha, in her full armour and as determined to win as ever. The crowd cheered and shouted its support to this tournament's favourite.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen." Started the announcer. "I don't need to present to anyone our first finalist; the three times, and soon four times, winner of this tournament. The invincible girl, Pyrrha Nikos!" The cheering grew even louder at the announcement, clapping her arrival as if she already won the tournament.**

"Ugh, the fourth tournament." The champion in question groaned with her head inside her hands.

"Was the public that bad?" Ren asked, slightly taken aback at how casually the crowd dismissed her opponent. Especially when it looked like it was the final match of the tournament.

"Yes." She replied curtly.

"No wonder you pinned our fearless leader as your partner in our initiation." Nora said with a grin, making Pyrrha blush in embarrassment.

"**And on the opposite side we have our other finalist, one I also don't need to introduce. For ****h****is highly controversial fighting style, and shocking victories through the tournament, has already earned your ire. Jaune Arc!" As his name was called, a familiar blond boy marched onto the arena. But compared to the fully armoured champion, he only wore a black hoody, blue jeans and combat boots for this fight. As he appeared, many in the crowd booed him or threw insults his way. The few that cheered him on, only did so weakly.**

"Why are they insulting our fearless leader?! I'LL BREAK THEIR LEGS!" Nora roared as she leaped out of her seat to jump at the screen, only stopped by Ren putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Though even he showed obvious signs of anger at his friend being treated like that. Even if, intellectually, they knew it wasn't _their_ Jaune Arc, emotionally, they could only link the figure to the screen to their friend and leader.

"Pyrrha, do you have any idea about why he might be insulted by the crowd, despite having made it to the final fight?" He asked in a nearly emotionless voice, which the members of JNPR recognise as him being _very_ displeased.

"I… Can think of one reason. They said something about his fighting style, so he must have used what people would call _underhanded,_ or _honourless,_ ways to attack. In tournaments those fighting styles, while not forbidden, are frowned upon, and very unpopular, as you can see. I don't like it, as people fighting that way generally offers me a better challenge, but that's how it is." Nora crossed her arms.

"Well that sucks."

**Jaune paid no attention to the crowd, what they thought about him was irrelevant. No, his opponent is the main reason he is in this tournament, and will require his full attention. He narrowed his eyes at the 'huntress-in-training' that was said to be 'invincible' and he had to wonder…**

"_**Are people that stupid?" **_**Jaune voice rang, but his lips didn't move.**

"Wait, what?" Nora asked.

"A voice over?" Ren speculated, earning a nod from the nameless man.

"_**Invincible nothing. People can't even tell what her semblance is, even after she's used it repeatedly in front of them, and they still call her that? Idiots."**_** Jaune thought drily as Pyrrha took a stance while he faced her with his hand inside his hoodie's pockets. His lack of proper stance made the crowd even angrier, as it seemed he wasn't even worried about fighting the three times champion. However, his narrowed eyes and the slight tensing of his body told another story, to both his current opponent, and the members of JNPR watching.**

"From what he said, I'm sure he knows my semblance. Which means he did some research." Pyrrha said with a smile, glad to see her partner, or a version of him, confident enough to fight her in a one on one fight.

"Know yourself and know your enemy. If this version of you doesn't know him, Pyrrha, then Jaune's victory is almost assured." Ren stated.

"Yeah, show those jerks how you win fearless leader! No offence Pyrrha." Nora said energetically, hopping up and down in her chair.

"None taken. I would also like to see Jaune win. I wouldn't want to gain the title of 'goddess of victory' by defeating him."

**Soon a countdown appeared on a screen, between both fighters' Aura meter. The crowd quietened down as it approached zero, the tension building. Once the signal for the start of the match rang, both fighters immediately took action. Pyrrha jumped back and changed her weapon, Milo, into its rifle form to shoot at an approaching Jaune. The blond shot his left hand out of his pocket, holding a small wind dust shard that was already full of his Aura, glowing brightly. He poured a little more Aura into it, to put it just above what the small shard could hold, making it unstable, **_**broken**_**. And that is exactly what Jaune wanted it to be, as he threw it at the champion's feet. The action took less than a second, so Pyrrha didn't bother to dodge away from the small dust shard. The amount of Aura her opponent could have poured in it was insignificant, after all. So it was just going to create a small burst of wind, maybe even blow some dust in her eyes. In short, nothing to fear. Her eyes widened as she realised her mistake when the small, supposedly harmless, shard exploded in a small tornado of furious wind. It ripped her off of her feet, and threw her up into the air.**

"Holy pancakes!" Nora shouted in shock and awe. "How did he do that?"

"He must have filled the shard to full capacity." Ren observed correctly. "As such, the tiniest amount of Aura would overcharge the shard and make it unstable, and dangerous."

"I must buy dust shards to do that. All the explosions would be glorious!" His partner grinned maniacally.

"Absolutely not." Ren said firmly, with a small hint of fear that only his childhood friend could detect. "Charging a dust shard with Aura will make it explode if enough force applied to it, and the more Aura put into a shard, the less force needed to make it go off. In a fight, that could be a death sentence. I am sure this Jaune only had one to start off this fight strong." Ren explained calmly. The nameless being struggled to hide his chuckle. Poor Ren, if only he knew…

**On the screen, Pyrrha subtly used her polarity semblance on her armour to stabilise herself inside the mini tornado. When it stopped, she immediately took some shots at a very close Jaune who dodged effortlessly with both hands once again in his pockets. Pyrrha changed Milo into her javelin form and threw several stabs at the blond, forcing him slightly back. From his right pocket he took out a small gravity dust crystal that was as charged as the other one, if the glow was any indication.**

"Another one?" Ren despaired as he slumped slightly. "Is this Jaune suicidal?" Their host was shaking in repressed laugher.

"Ren!" Pyrrha exclaimed in shock, the idea of a suicidal Jaune being extremely unpleasant to her.

"He kept the equivalent of an unstable bomb on him, Pyrrha. One that would go off at the slightest shock, I might add." That kept her quiet, understanding his point.

"Even then, I'm sure they are the only ones on him."

"Hey, are you alright?" Nora asked their increasingly shaking host, who simply nodded in answer, not daring to talk, lest he blow up in laughter.

**Jaune threw it slightly behind her, but Pyrrha learned the lesson and jumped away while changing her weapon back into a rifle. She was so focused on her opponent and the dust shard he threw****,**** that she didn't notice the small EMP grenade that was right next to her landing spot. One that he had put there while she was in the mini tornado. The grenade exploded and wreaked havoc on all technological items in its area of effect, which just so happened to only include Pyrrha's still transforming weapon. Her weapon now locked in mid-transformation, in effect making it an unbalanced and useless piece of metal, she was forced to let it go.**

"An EMP grenade? That's rare." Nora mused, a focused look on her face that her team recognised. She was, after all, their demolition expert and fan of explosives in any form.

"What is it exactly?" Pyrrha asked.

"It sends an electromagnetic pulse that disturbs and shuts down all electronic equipment." She replied. "It isn't used in huntsmen fights, because it would be useless against weapons. But with mecha-shift weaponry…"

"It blocks their transformation mechanism, and if timed right like this Jaune did, renders mecha-shift weaponry useless." Ren finished, impressed to see a version of his leader managing to make a small trap work with such perfect timing.

**The champion didn't have time to think about how she was going to fight with only her shield, Akuo, as she had to dodge two other dust shards, water and earth. The elemental explosions at her back, she charged her blond opponent to bash his head in with her shield's razor edges. Jaune seemed to meet her charge only to roll to the left at the last moment, a small broken ice dust shard hitting the ground just in front of the redhead. An explosion of frost later, the champion was encased in ice up to her neck.**

"This is ridiculous, who in their right mind would keep so many overcharged dust shards on them? And in a fight no less." Ren sighed, slightly afraid about the possible mental state of his friend in this world.

"Seems like jaune wins!" Nora cheered, happy to see her fearless leader being in full control of a fight for once.

"Nothing is decided yet Nora. As long as one has Aura and is still conscious, the fight continues. And any hits he lands on me now will weaken the ice, allowing me to escape." The champion said, knowing herself well enough that a single opportunity was all she would need to land a crushing blow.

"And if he throws a bunch more of supercharged dust shards at you?" Nora grinned knowingly.

"That… would work. And be very excessive." Pyrrha paled a bit at the image.

**Jaune walked slowly towards Pyrrha.**

"**I win." Pyrrha frowned at that.**

"**The fight is not over yet."**

"**Yes, but we both know I will win with the next move."**

"**Aren't you being arrogant there?"**

"**It isn't arrogance if it is true."**

"**Can you answer a question I had before we resume fighting though?" Jaune paused in thought for a small moment.**

"**Go ahead."**

"**Why do you fight so viciously against Huntsmen-in-training? Regular fighters in the tournament you fought straight on and without traps, but Huntsmen-in-training? You strike at the throat, the eyes, anywhere that hurts most. Why?" Pyrrha asked.**

"**What do you think is the purpose of Huntsmen?" Jaune answered with a question of his own.**

"**To protect the people, and to fight the Grimm." She said resolutely, somewhat confused by the question.**

"**Right on the protecting the people part, but wrong on the fighting the Grimm one. It is important, but not the main purpose. Not your fault you don't realise what the Huntsmen's purpose is, everyone seems to have forgot, despite it being in the name. Huntsmen don't fight the Grimm unless they need to as a last resort. They **_**hunt**_** the Grimm. I participated in this tournament to beat you, and make Huntsmen and Huntresses-in-training realise this point. You thought I was **_**fighting**_** you, but in truth I was **_**hunting**_** you. Maybe now huntsmen-in-training will stop preparing for tournament fights, **_**sport**_**" He nearly spat the word. "and train seriously for their duty to hunt down the darkness threatening the people. Also, a huntress-in-training complaining about vicious blows? Do you think the Grimm are going to 'fight fair'?" Jaune stood at her back, taking a fibre wire with a handle on each end out of his pocket. He quickly wrapped it around Pyrrha's neck and pulled hard, strangling her under the eyes of the enraged crowd throwing insults at him.**

The members of JNPR were silent at the brutal way to end the fight. Pyrrha was massaging her neck as she watched her counterpart being strangled by the boy she loved.

"Well, at least he's not a liar?" Nora tried to break the awkward silence, only to be met with the stares of her friends. "He did say he would win with the next move."

"Yes, despite the unpleasantness of this method." Pyrrha cleared her throat. "It is efficient as it will knock me out without giving me an opportunity to escape." She still shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Smart, but ruthless. I am glad our leader isn't like that." Ren said, receiving nods from the girls.

**Jaune just looked at Pyrrha, waiting for her to fall unconscious. He easily ignored the crowd and the commentator.**

"_**And so ends the legend of the 'invincible girl'. Defeated by a guy in jeans and a hoody, who just prepared well for his fight. But I am disappointed, I thought she would have forced me to use my first backup plan at the very least."**_** Jaune's thoughts were heard, making the other-dimensional JNPR members gasp.**

"He had a plan B? Go fearless leader!" Nora exclaimed happily again, having recovered from the brutal way this Jaune acted faster than the others.

**Soon enough the champion fell into unconsciousness, and a new winner was declared. News quickly spread that Pyrrha Nikos, the 'invincible girl' and three times tournament winner, was defeated by Jaune Arc 'the dishonourable'.**

The screen went dark, and the lights lit back up.

"That was… something." Pyrrha said unsurely, part of her happy to have seen Jaune as a skilled huntsman-in-training, and part of her disturbed by the way he fought in a tournament.

"Yeah, but Jaune totally kicked your butt Pyr-Pyr!" Nora tried to lighten their moods, and it partially worked as small smiles appeared on their face.

"So…" Their host called. "Did you like the show?" Ren frowned at him.

"Do you know if this Jaune was suicidal or insane?" He asked seriously. "Because I can't imagine anyone sane and without a death wish carrying that many overcharged dust shards."

"Actually, he had two other prepared shards: one fire and the other lightning." The host had an amused smirk as he stared in the normally stoic boy's disbelief. "But no, he isn't suicidal, just prepared. He was prepared to dodge everything Ms. Nikos threw at him, and if not, he would make sure it wouldn't touch those shards. This version also had a lot of plans to grasp victory, and backups for each of them. This battle was in his hands from the beginning, to the end."

"I see." Ren was calmed a bit by that, but was worried that their leader would one day think of such a strategy. It was, after all, another version of himself.

"So, when's the next one? And what's it about?" Nora asked loudly, nearly bouncing out of her seat.

"I do not know what will be shown next, but as I said: some of your friends will be present." He snapped his finger dramatically and four balls of light appeared: one red, one yellow, one light blue and the last one light purple. The next guests of the room just arrived.

(…)

**A/N: And finished. So, what did you think about it? I wanted to try this, and while I'm not totally satisfied about the fight scene, I still think it is ok. If you have any requests for future chapters, please PM me to avoid cluttering the review section. All story ideas given by you will be taken into account and I will try to make a chapter about it eventually, but it might take some time for some.**

**Now to answer questions that might be asked**

**-Jaune not being hit even once by Pyrrha **_**freaking**_** Nikos? What the hell?! Simple: In this version Jaune was of similar strength than Pyrrha but had a few deadly advantages. For one, he wasn't wearing armour so he was lighter and ultimately slightly faster than Pyrrha and even then, the fight was short with little room to breathe for both of them. Secondly, preparation. If you knew you were going to fight the three times champion of a widely broadcasted tournament, wouldn't you review their fights in the previous years? He prepared for her fighting style while she was left with an unknown. Also, Jaune's primary weapons were basically highly unstable explosives, so training to dodge anything was pretty much a given.**

**-The exploding Dust shards: Dust and Aura are subjects left extremely vague in RWBY, so this is just me thinking about how it could work. It is shown that Dust is used as a power source for everything, from cars to ammunition. A power source people can use to control an element by using Aura (for example Weiss using ice). A power source that is already unstable. So, if it is already unstable and you can use Aura to direct the power in it, then why not store Aura in it to make it even more unstable? Thus, Dust shard bombs were born in my mind. And if in the future canon ever says clearly that it isn't possible… Well, this is a fanfiction, isn't it?**

**Hope you enjoyed, and see you next chapter ^^**


End file.
